


Ineffable Holiday: Gift

by livingforazirowley



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift, Holidays, M/M, prompt list, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: This time I'm taking @drawlight's promp list 31 days of ineffables, it's day 21: Gift.Aziraphale bought a little something for Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Ineffable Holiday: Gift

“Close your eyes, Crowley,” Aziraphale said as he placed his cloth napkin aside. “I’ve got something for you.” The angel smirked and waited for Crowley to comply.

“A gift?” the demon said instead, eyebrows shot to the brim of his hair. 

“Yes, a gift,” Aziraphale calmly answered. “Don’t act so surprised, it’s the Holidays season after all,” he said.

“Well, yeah, but- We’ve never done Christmas presents,” Crowley said, worried. “I didn’t get you anything.”

“Do not worry, Crowley. It’s just something I happened to see that immediately made me think of you,” Aziraphale said. “There’s no need for you to get me anything,” he added, trying to reassure the demon. Internally, Crowley was already exploring different alternatives to make it up to him. “Now, dear, would you close your eyes so I can give you the present?” Aziraphale said.

Crowley obeyed and Aziraphale produced a black leather box from his pocket.

“Please extend your hand,” Aziraphale said as he wiggled with anticipation. Crowley opened his left hand, palm upwards, and offered it. “There you go,” the angel said as he put the box in his hand, “you can open your eyes now.” 

Crowley opened his eyes and looked at the box. It was black and it looked expensive. A letter V was imprinted on the box, and the word underneath it read ‘Valentino’. He ran his finger over it.

“Go ahead, open it,” Aziraphale encouraged and Crowley followed. Inside the box there was a pair of very modern, very edgy sunglasses. Crowley looked at them, his brain failing to picture Aziraphale buying them.

“They’re… they’re actually cool, angel. Thanks,” he said as he carefully took them out of the case.

“Here, let me help you,” Aziraphale said and leaned forward to take off the pair Crowley was currently wearing. “You have gorgeous eyes, I hope you realise that,” Aziraphale said. Crowley looked at him blankly. “But I realise you really cherish your sunglasses, they actually suit you if I’m being completely honest,” he said as he took the new pair from Crowley’s still hand. He delicately unfolded the sidepieces and put them on Crowley. “Oh, lovely,” he said, pleased with the result.

Crowley readjusted them so they would fit comfortably and looked around for a mirror to see how they looked. He resolved looking at his reflection on the older pair of sunglasses and found that they fitted him perfectly.

“I love them, angel,” he said as he looked at his reflection from different angles. He put down the old pair and looked at Aziraphale. “Thank you so much.”


End file.
